


Kun aika on

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Drama, Ficlet, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, kuolema
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Sinä päivänä kun Harry Potter kuoli satoi vettä.





	Kun aika on

Sinä päivänä kun Harry Potter kuoli satoi vettä.

Taivas oli enteillyt sadetta jo monta päivää, mutta juuri sinä nimenomaisena päivänä se repesi ja itki. Pisarat olivat suuria ja putoilivat raskaasi alas, muodostivat pian lammikoita ja pieniä puroja, jotka virtasivat kohden tuntematonta.

Draco seisoi nojaten ikkunankarmiin katsellen sateenropinaa ja mietti, että hänen täytyisi ilmoittaa Harryn kuolemasta. Vaikka se oli tapahtunut vain hetki sitten, niin aikaa ei ollut hukattavaksi, Draco vaistosi sen, ja jos hän jotain oli oppinut elämänsä aikana niin luottamaan vaistoihinsa.

Ei ollut enää montaa jäljellä kenelle lähettää viesti, suurin osa oli jo saateltu haudan lepoon ja vain muutama oli odottamassa tietoa. Osa asui velhojen vanhainkodissa, pari lastensa hoivissa ja joku sinnikäs eleli vielä yksikseen. Heidän kauttaan viesti tavoittaisi kyllä muut.

Raskaasti huokaisten Draco kääntyi pois ikkunasta ja katsoi sängyssä lepäävää ruumista. Harry näytti levolliselta, hän oli saanut lähteä rauhassa, aivan kuten oli halunnutkin.

He olivat puhuneet tästä paljon, suunnitelleet yhdessä ja päättäneet, että kumpi tahansa heistä lähtisi ensin, he olisivat valmiita. He olivat saaneet elää yhdessä pitkän ja onnellisen elämän, kun aika tulisi, he voisivat ummistaa silmänsä tyytyväisinä ja siirtyä eteenpäin.

Yksinäinen kyynel vierähti Dracon silmäkulmasta. Vaikka he olivat varautuneet tähän, suru oli silti ääretön. Hän tiesi, että Harry odottaisi häntä toisella puolella, sen he olivat luvanneet toisilleen jo aikoja sitten. Heillä ei ollut muita kuin toisensa, niin oli ollut jo vuosikymmeniä, ja niin tulisi olemaan ikuisesti.

Vapisevin käsin Draco tarttui sulkakynään, kastoi sen musteeseen ja valitsi pinosta ensimmäisen surureunaisen pergamentin joka oli valmiina odottamassa.

_Arvoisa rouva Weasley..._

_Parahin herra ja rouva Longbottom..._

_Rakas Teddy..._

_Surukseni minun täytyy ilmoittaa..._

_...nukkui ikuiseen uneen tänään..._

_Ystävällisenä kutsuna ilmoitan..._

_...ei kukkia..._

_...terveisin,_

_Draco..._

Pino oli matala, vain muutama kirje ennalta sovituille henkilöille. Niin he olivat yhdessä päättäneet ja niin sen täytyi mennä. Draco sulki mustepullon ja nousi kankeana työpöydän äärestä. Hän kutsui heidän pöllönsä, sitoi kuoret tämän jalkaan ja lähetti sen matkaan.

Kaikki oli valmiina. Hautapaikka oli valittu jo vuosia sitten, toimituksen oli määrä olla lyhyt ja koruton. Heistä kumpikaan ei tahtonut mitään suurieleistä sillä se ei muuttaisi mitään.

Hitain askelein Draco siirtyi sängyn viereen, istahti reunalle ja tarttui Harrya kädestä, aivan kuten niin monta kertaa aikaisemminkin. Käsi oli kylmä, jo lämpönsä menettänyt, mutta se ei haitannut. Se oli silti sama käsi, joka oli hyväillyt Dracoa, joka oli pitänyt häntä lähellä, silittänyt ja hellinyt. Se käsi oli langettanut lukemattomat loitsut, kaatanut aamukahvin kuppeihin ja uponnut tuoreeseen multaan keväisin.

Muistot vyöryivät yllättäen Dracon mieleen, keveinä ja lempeinä. Yhteisiä hetkiä, iloa ja naurua, satunnaisia riitoja, lämpöä ja yhdessä jaettua kiihkoa, koko heidän elämänsä. Se oli ollut hyvä elämä, sen Draco tiesi.

Varovasti hän laskeutui sängylle, kävi Harryn viereen makaamaan ja silitti hitain liikkein tämän liikkumatonta rintaa.

"Minä tulen pian, jaksathan odottaa", Draco kuiskasi hiljaa ja sulki silmänsä.

Ei menisi pitkään, hän tiesi sen. Hän oli tiennyt sen aina, sillä hän ei pystyisi elämään ilman Harrya.

Hetken huoneessa kuului vain Dracon hieman rahiseva hengitys.

Sitten ei kuulunut enää mitään.


End file.
